How We Grieve
by My Little Lolita
Summary: Gohan and Vegeta are dead, or so everyone believes. Videl, upset at Piccolo's seemingly coldness, learns a valuable lesson in friendship


So, have had this plot bunny in my head for a while, and since the battle scene in Of the Moon is taking so long (god, I hate writing battle scenes. I over think them, trying to make them perfect). So, here's this short piece. It is set during the time Goku has gone to fight Majin Buu and Piccolo is training the boys on the Lookout.

* * *

"No, _focus_! We've been over this a dozen times already! Goten, _mirror_ Trunk's position! God, it's like speaking to a monkey!" Piccolo snarled in frustration, his hand coming to his head. Krillin and Videl watched from the sidelines, and Krillin could feel the girl beside him tense up with each new shout.

"God, why doesn't he give them a break? They're little kids, for crying out loud! They just lost their dad and brother! Of _course_ they aren't going to get it perfect!" Videl snapped.

Piccolo, with his all-hearing ears, halted his training and turned to face them.

"Aw, now you've done it," Krillin muttered.

"Get her out of here. She clearly knows nothing," Piccolo commanded coldly to Krillin.

Videl gasped, and before Krillin could pull her away, exploded. "_Excuse me_? I know _nothing_? What, are you some all-powerful, master trainer? Where's your compassion? Or do you feel nothing in your cold heart?"

"Uh...Videl..." Goten whispered. "I think you should stop..."

"I most certainly will not! Gohan's dead, Goten! And this, this..._animal_ doesn't even care!"

Piccolo's fist flew so fast that no one had seen the movement until it was buried in the pillar right beside Videl's head. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" he roared.

"Done deal," Krillin said, ushering the stricken Videl into the sanctuary. Her sat her down in a seat and took the seat next to her. "You shouldn't have said that."

"It's true!"

Krillin shook his head. "Not in the least. You really couldn't be farther from the truth."

"Oh yeah? Enlighten me."

"Piccolo is Gohan's best friend. Really Piccolo's only true friend."

Videl looked shocked. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Since Gohan was five. Piccolo...well...Piccolo doesn't know how to express grief. He's never had to before. Before he met Gohan, yeah, then you would be right. He had a cold, black heart. He was our number one nemesis. And, well, that all changed when Goku died and Piccolo took Gohan under his wing for training against the Saiyan arrivals."

Videl's head cocked. "You mean the aliens that came when, well yeah, I guess Gohan and I were between five and six years old?"

"The very same. You know Vegeta? Trunks' dad? He was one of those Saiyans. Anyways, Piccolo had Gohan for a year, and an incredible friendship was formed. To the point none of us could have ever imagined. Like seriously, we all kinda half-expected Gohan to end up dead... Anyways, when one of the Saiyans almost killed Gohan, Piccolo jumped in the way, sacrificing himself for him. He died, telling Gohan he was like the son he'd never had. His only friend.

"We brought him back with the dragon balls, of course, and from that point on, he was really integrated into our circle, along with Vegeta. He never really got close to any of us, though. Yeah, he'd talk to us and stuff, but only Gohan could get him to open up, to smile, to laugh.

"And now, Gohan's gone, and Piccolo has no one left. No one to love, no one bond with. They even had a telepathic method of communication and Piccolo could always sense when Gohan was in trouble. He's facing the ultimate grief now. Everyone here still at least has someone left. Piccolo doesn't."

"I...I didn't know. I mean, Gohan talked about him a lot... his gi is nearly identical...but, I didn't know... I feel terrible," Videl said.

"It's okay. You're grieving too. Piccolo just doesn't know how to show it, so he's just...angry and frustrated."

"I see that."

"Well, I should go be with Bulma for a little while, I think. She's not taking this well, understandably."

"I feel horrible for her too. This is just a terrible day."

"Well, you're welcome to come along if you want."

"No, I think I have something I need to do first."

Krillin smiled and nodded knowingly, then stood and walked towards the room where Bulma and Chi-Chi were residing. Videl sighed and stood, making for the exit. As she did, she heard Piccolo mumble something that sounded like semi-praise and then the two boys rushed past her. When she turned the corner into the open air, she saw Piccolo standing alone on the edge of the Lookout with his hand outstretched. Shortly after, a huge wave of a ki blast came from his outstretched hand into nothingness. His hand then came to rest on his forehead and he sighed deeply, and Videl could have sworn she saw his hand shake a little as he closed his eyes. Only when she came to stand by him did he acknowledge her presence.

"What do you want now?" he asked, annoyed.

"I...I'm sorry," Videl said softly. "I had no idea."

"The kid didn't always think before he spoke either. Got him into trouble too, from time to time," he answered monotonously.

"Is that what happened when you sacrificed yourself for him?"

Piccolo's eyes cut sharply to her. "In a way, yes."

"You can't have a cold heart if you died for someone. And you certainly aren't an animal. I was naive."

"Hm. I see why he likes...liked...you."

"He loved you, you know that. Talked about you all the time when we'd train together. He trained me as you trained him."

Piccolo snorted. "I highly doubt he dropped you off a cliff."

"Okay, so maybe not _exactly_. But there were similar methods, or so he says. Said."

Piccolo sighed and relaxed his stance. "I need to return to training the boys. Send them out, please," he said. Videl nodded and turned to walk in the direction the boys had scampered off to. And out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn there was a single tear in Piccolo's eye.


End file.
